Haze
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Is it real or was it just a dream? [Shounen ai]


**Disclaimers: **Not mine. Will never be.  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Pairing:** Waya x Hikaru

**HAZE  
By Datenshi Blue**

There is a soft light coming from the open window and blurring the room when Waya opens his eyes. There is also a body above him, almost anonymous, since it is against the light that radiates behind it and frames it almost like a halo and is drowning everything in a haze that makes it difficult even to decide if he is still dreaming or this is reality.

Silky dark hair tickles his neck and there are soft and warm lips brushing against his, and Waya closes his eyes, feeling as if he was trying to move through hot water, his body light and heavy at the same time and his mind too clouded to take control of his thoughts or the sensations running through him.

He gives in, almost happily, his eyes closed all the while and the person on top of him moves swiftly but taking their time, caressing him thoroughly with light fingers and lips, silence filling the room, but rough breathing and soft moans deafening him and time flows leisurely, slowly bringing them to a climax that seems to happen way too soon, nevertheless, at least for Waya's liking.

Waya opens his eyes again once his breathing has quieted down and smiles at the sight of bleached bangs falling over a forehead that is pressed against his chest, dark green eyes hidden from his view. He smiles softly, one of his arms moving on its own to wrap itself around the body cuddling against him, and he closes his eyes again, his mind still fogged, and still wondering if this isn't a dream.

When Waya wakes up he is alone. He looks at the window to find the blinds shut, and the room plunged into shadows.

He rubs his eyes and realizes that he can still feel the weight of a light body covering his and the burning touch of fingers calloused by years of holding Go stones all over his sleepy body, but the truth is that he is alone, just as he has always been, and it obviously was just another dream, both his body and mind giving in to a desire that he has kept secret for the longest time, both of them betraying him, making him live such a realistic dream, one that will only make him sad and angry and bitter once he wakes up.

It probably has everything to do with the insane amount of sake he drank last night while celebrating that Isumi-san is now the new Juudan holder. An insane amount of sake that is making his mouth feel furry and sour now.

As Waya closes his eyes, a defeated sigh falling from his lips, the bathroom door opens with a soft dry sound and almost immediately a weightless body hovers over him. Waya is afraid to look at it, afraid that the dream that has suddenly come alive will fade again, afraid that it all will disappear as the fantasy it has to be, but he opens his eyes all the same, just to find dark green orbs looking back at him almost amused, too bright and mischievous to be a dream.

"I have a game," Shindou says as if it was the most natural thing in the world. And it should be, after all, because they've made it to enough tournaments to keep themselves busy almost every single day of the week. Waya understands that Go is a rival he can't compete against when it comes to Shindou, and even though Waya loves Go dearly, he can't help but feel a pang of resentment for the game at that moment.

Shindou leans forward and kisses Waya softly, sharp teeth grazing his lower lip before letting go. Waya feels as if his heart was trying to leave his body, fluttering towards his throat like a crazed butterfly even as a funny sensation in the pit of his stomach makes his legs weak. He is feeling as if he was falling from an unbelievable height. And, then, everything is over when Shindou gets away from him, the physical distance between them painfully cold against his naked body.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done, you get some sleep."

Waya says nothing for some seconds, watching Shindou's form move silently around his room, grabbing the backpack he is still carrying everywhere after all this time, and heading for the door. He absently wonders when Shindou grew up so much, leaving the brash innocent boy he once was behind and becoming this fine, audacious young man.

"I'll be waiting," Waya whispers finally, and he's rewarded by a bright grin and an unspoken promise glimmering behind green eyes, before Shindou finally disappears, leaving him alone and wondering if he isn't still dreaming or drunk or both.


End file.
